narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Putting out Amaterasu Chapter 390, page 6. Zetsu states "Itachi stopped Amaterasu to save Sasuke's eyes". Therefore implying Itachi was also able to put out Amaterasu's flames. Someone should make an annotation in Itachi's article (or at least stop correcting me when I do one). Xfing (talk) 10:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :When Itachi stoped the flames in that chapter, he closed his eye. Since Ameratsu shows up where he fokus his eyesight, the flame showed up in the air and flowed his eye movment. When he closed the eye, the flames diden't have any material to get a hold on, and disappered. Madara and Sasuke on the other hand seams to be abel to put out the flames wherever they are, something Madara mention was a secret that Itachi diden't know about. Jacce | Talk 12:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::He's talking about the flames that were burning Sasuke's body double, which Itachi did put out. ''~SnapperT '' 19:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::In that case: I have no idea. Might have something to do with him closing the eye (chapter 390 page 7). Madara however said he had some secrets from Itachi, one of them seams to be putting out Ameratsu. Jacce | Talk 12:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Madara stated "Its a good thing I was able to keep a few secrets even from him, if I hadn't, I would be dead right now" Now this secret obviously has got nothing to do with putting out Amaterasu, because stopping Amaterasu COULDNT KILL("I would be dead right now", just as Madara stated) If Itachi, lets just say, can stop Amaterasu, can he honestly defeat Madara by just putting it out? No... So, the secret that Itachi doesnt know must be something else, and "putting it out isnt the secret", and since it is not a secret, then Itachi knows how to put it outAmaterasu ::::: Technically, if you close your eye while using Amaterasu, shoudlnt that cause Amaterasu to converge onto the inside of your eyelid? Dylan257 | Talk 02:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Amaterasu burns what is within Itachi's field of vision, when he closes his eye, he cant see anything, so it is automatically cancelled... That's nonsense, amaterasu is not cancellled when the users eyes are shut. In chapter 396 the forest was still burning from Itachi's amaterasu (Itachi dead).HUNTER* (talk) 18:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: read the former post please before saying the "nonsense word" ...what he was asking is since it amaterasu burns anything within Itachis field of vision, does it mean that his eyelids will burn if he closes his eye as technically the only thing that he can see is his eyelid? As for your reply, yes it is cancelled in a sense that NO MORE FLAMES WILL BE FURTHER CONJURED. I did say that it is cancelled but nobody said that the existing flames will be EXTINGUISHED upon deactivation of MS... And yes, it is not extinguished even if the user is dead as it can burn for 7 days and 7 nights... old version i kinda more like the older version of this article, the only line I can remember in this 'older version' that I'm talking about is the line: "He traded honor for disgrace and Sasuke's love for hatred" And also, the fight with Sasuke is more briefly explained and some specific chapters in the manga that were summarized were also included..... In short, it's more interesting to read for the Sasuke and Itachi fans because they're looking forward to the deeper informations about the "Itachi's-love-and-sacrifice-for-Sasuke" thing....can you put the old version back?-- (talk) 12:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :That line is still in the article. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Lines on the side of nose? The article said Itachi probably inherited them from his father, but is it possible that he gained them from an injury? In Shippuuden episode 114, he didn't have them when he was younger. I guess the inheritence didn't show until later. CandyChicklet (talk) 18:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :no one really knows for sure... some people IRL also have those lines on their faces, but there are the ones whoses' are more distinct in comparisson. Itachis' is distinct because animes most of the time dont give emphasis on hue and shades and gently fading color. What kind of injury do you think is that such that both lines are of equal length and shape? If he, lets say, fell and he scratched his left face do you think will he fall again on purpose to get another one on his right for reasons of equilibrium? ::The lines on Itachi's face are too neat to be scars. They're also not drawn as Kishimoto usually draws scars. I checked the manga, but the youngest image of him I could find that was clear enough was from when he was still an Academy student and he already had the lines then. ::However, I sincerely doubt he inherited those lines from his father. Fugaku doesn't have those lines. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Saimingan no genjutsu anybody heard of this? I guess this came out from one of the databook. Itachi used this against Deidera. It made Deidera think that Itachi was under the coils of his centipede bomb but in reality he was actually the one on whom the bomb coiled on? :Well.... I actually herd of this technique in Deidara and Kisame`s conversation in one of the OVA. In other word, yes I did. Are you sure that you aren`t confusing Saimingan with Sharingan no genjutsu?Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think there may be a little misunderstanding here. is how the hypnotic ability of the Sharingan is called. "Saimingan no genjutsu" would be any genjutsu making use of this ability. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Madara? Is it possible that Madara was lying to Sasuke about Itachi's reasoning? Itachi could have had some other motive for everything he did. Madara could have made the story up to get Sasuke against Konoha, similar to how he lied about controlling the Nine Tailed Fox. If this is a possibility, then you should account for the doubt in the article. -- (talk) 03:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait to find out about that...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::But we're still not sure though. Assuming Madara's telling the truth is assuming a lot about Itachi, which if false makes this article, and many others, highly inaccurate. -- (talk) 03:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::We go by what we know...What we know now is this...So till its proven false, it'll remain....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's a terrible argument. Anything in a work of fiction can be true up until the moment the creator decides for it to be false. Naruto, for example, could someday be revealed to be a girl. Trying to preemptively take every imaginable unknown into consideration is impossible. This article is accurate according to everything that has been revealed so far. If something is someday shown to be false, it will be changed accordingly. ''~SnapperT '' 03:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) this theory can never happen, proofs: 1. Itachi smiled before he collapsed, somehow he was happy. He never wanted to kill Sasuke; he immediately disposed of Orochimaru by SusanoO, he couldve easily done the same to his brother. 2. Sasuke had a flashback that when he threw a kunai at Itachi after the massacre, Itachi was in tears. 3. Itachi gave naruto a part of his powers after questioning the latter why Sasuke was important to him and if he really cared about the village. Itachi would never empower naruto to help save the village or sasuke if heItachi hated both. Highest Rank What was his highest rank, we can see he was at least a chunin, did he make it to jonin? Simant (talk) 19:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :As far as we know, he went into the ANBU after becoming a chūnin. He never was a jōnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC)